


Blood On My Hands

by MiscMiskatonic



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscMiskatonic/pseuds/MiscMiskatonic
Summary: The Good Hunter finds themself in a very different place.The stars are right.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never written fanfiction before. Let's see how you guys like it yeah?
> 
> Some ideas taken from "A Hunter In Thedas" by Aile and Skychime (Aile) who I am assuming are the same person. I'm stealing the idea that Caryll runes are burned into the back of the neck in order for their effects to manifest. The idea is very cool and also makes sense given the nature of Caryll runes and the image in Bloodborne that is shown when looking at the Caryll rune workshop tool (which resembles a branding iron). Anywho! That is all for now, enjoy! (or don't and go away for both our sakes)

The Hunter knelt down on the hillside of the garden amid the cool grass. Behind them Gerhman stood from his wheelchair and pulled forth the Burial Blade. The Hunter did not move to stop him. They had accepted this. It was better this way.

The blade removed the Hunter's head in a single cut.

* * *

The hissing of air woke the Hunter from their sleep along with the rush of cold air on their face. The Hunter squinted at the harsh light coming from in front of them and tried to raise an arm in protest, failing to do so as the weakness in their limbs kept them suspended where they were. The Hunter focused on their hearing. There was a voice talking, the words obscured as they behind a wall, or glass. The Hunter concentrated, trying to parse the intent of the voice.

Another hiss screamed at the Hunter as light clawed at the Hunter's eyes. Cold metal arms reached in and pulled the Hunter from where they rested. The Hunter struggled to open their eyes.

They were in a hallway made of smooth metal. A figure wearing black and blue robes walked in front of them as metal beings held the Hunter by the arms. The air was filled with a screaming, unchanging and repetitive noise. The Hunter groaned in protest as a voice began booming from the ceiling.

"This facility is under attack by Voltron forces. Please evacuate immediately." An annoyed voice came from the robed figure in front of the Hunter. "All I wanted was to be left alone by everyone. Instead I get this!" The figure threw a pale blue arm upward. "Attacked at the most critical point in my research! They had better have enough respect to let me leave this place with you."

The Hunter dropped their head as they were being carried along.  _ Pale blue skin? _

The left wall exploded inward. Dust and smoke poured in as a lone figure in a white and blue skin tight outfit walked in carrying a sword. They readied an attack as the robed figure pointed and screamed "Attack!"

The Hunter hit the floor with a thud as the two metal humanoids charged forward at the new subject. The Hunter closed their eyes as wakefulness left them.

* * *

The Hunter woke in a bed. Calm white light shined down from a tall ceiling. The Hunter leaned forward, reaching to their side as pain shot through their ribs. "Fuck that hurts." They muttered as they drew forth a healing vial, plunging it into their leg. The Hunter let out a breath of relief through gritted teeth as the blood did its work. The Hunter calmed their breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

A sound to the left. The Hunter looked. A small archway of metal stood out from the white of the room. Past it were the sounds of footsteps. They were running. The Hunter had little time to act. They inscintively reached out to the Dream, found it, conjured forth Logarius’ Wheel and hid behind the bed they woke up on. The door opened. The Hunter stayed still, her breath slow and quiet.

“Uh. Hello?” said a voice, posh and confused. “Are you in here? I don’t mean you any harm.” Footsteps. Closing on bed.  _ Breathe slowly _ the Hunter thought.  _ Keep calm _ .

The footsteps stopped as they reached the bed. “Huh. Princess?” The voice called out. A response boomed from the walls of the room, sourceless. “She’s in there Coran. If you can’t see her she’s hiding.”

The Hunter was unsure of what these beings wanted with them. They were slow. They were calm. They had not bound her. The Hunter dismissed the Wheel and stood slowly.

“Ah! There you are!” said the posh voice. It belonged to a mutouched fellow of white complexion and orange hair standing at about the same height as the Hunter. “I do hope you feel well!” The man said. The Hunter did not respond. They noticed something very wrong.

“Y-...” The Hunter stammered. “Your ears…”

“Hmm?” The man reached up to his ears. “What about them?” He felt around his elongated ears. “Nothing seems wrong.” He blinked at the Hunter. “Are you alright? You’re looking a little pale.”

The Hunter looked away towards nothing in particular.

“Ma’am?” The man leaned towards the Hunter’s line of sight. A moment of nothing took place.

“Ma-” The Hunter cut him off. Continuing to avert their gaze.

“I’m a Hunter. Refer to me as such.” The man had stiffened upright at the Hunter’s sudden vitriol.

“Sorry Hunter. Sorry. Meant no disrespect. Hahahaha… Ahem.” The man trailed off before clearing his throat.

More silence.

The door to the room opened and a new person entered. The Hunter turned their head and looked at the newcomer. They were tall, mascuine, fit, with short black hair streaked with a shock of white ad a metallic arm.

“How are things going in here?” he said, voice devoid of fear.

The moustached man spoke up. “We seem to be doing alright. I got something of a name. Hunter.”

The newcomer walked up to the Hunter and extended his hand. The Hunter looked at it. It was definitely metal. They shook it and the newcomer spoke. “I’m Shiro. It’s a pleasure to meet you. This is Coran,” he motioned to the pointy eared man. “Do you have a name or will we call you Hunter?”

The pointy eared man, Coran, spoke out of turn. “I am curious myself. Though more about why you were being experimented on than the name.”

The Hunter ignored him. “Call me Crow for now. We’ll see how things go from here.” they said.

“Sounds good to me.” Shiro smiled. It was a nice smile.

“Me too! Sounds good!” Coran smiled. It was far more over the top than Shiro’s.

The Hunter stared at Coran, forgetting that they were still holding Shiro’s hand. Coran blinked. Then looked behind himself. Then looked back at the Hunter. “What is it? Do you see something? Shiro is there something on my face?”

“There’s nothing on your face Coran.” Shiro said, feeling more awkward as the Hunter continued to hold his hand.

“Well then why-?”

“It’s your ears.” Crow interrupted. “They have points to them.” Before Crow could continue Coran laughed.

“Ah! That’s a good thing then! They’re supposed to be like that!” Coran was posing as though on a stage. Crow was confused. 

“They’re… Supposed to have points? You mean you…” They trailed off, uncomfortable with the implication.

“That’s right! All natural, homegrown pristine ears of an Altaen right here!” Coran said, changing poses all the while.

“Altaen?” Crow asked looking the Shiro.

“From the planet Altea.” Shiro responded, Coran now singing in the background.

Crow blinked at him. “Planet? Altea?”

Shiro nodded. “I assume you’re new to the galaxy?”

Crow’s eyes widened. “The- The galaxy?” They said, their breath quickening.

Shiro took them and sat them down on the bed while talking. “Yeah. It’s alright though. Earth is very easy to get back to, you don’t have to worry.”

“I don’t think that’s the problem here Shiro.” Coran said. “I’ve been around for a lot longer than you and I can say that our friend here is not getting upset at being somewhere other than Earth but rather the concept of being in the galaxy at all rather than planetside.”

Crow nodded. “See? I was right!” Coran said, pointing an enthusiastic thumb to his chest.

“Thank you Coran- wait. You mean to say she-” Crow cut him off.

“They!” Crow’s breath was quick and empty. Coran came over and knelt before Crow.

“Hey. It’s alright dearie. We’ll get you back and you can put all of this behind you. Yeah?” Crow nodded again.

“Alright. How about you get some rest then hmm?” Crow nodded another agreement. Rolling away from Shiro and into the covers of the bed.

Crow closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	2. update

So there isn't going to be any content for this chapter. I'm just not sure I can continue writing this piece. The reason being that I haven't actually watched Voltron in quite a while and thus don't really remember the character's personalities and don't want to wrongly portray them. So for now (unless you guys say otherwise) I am thinking of discontinuing this fanfic for now. I don't think I'll be coming back to it but who knows. Only the future will tell. Until I write again- MiscMiskatonic

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunter's Caryll runes:  
> Clawmark  
> Oeden Writhe  
> Blood Rapture  
> Oath:  
> Hunter of Hunters
> 
> They started with the "Waste of Skin" default stats.


End file.
